


and I'm just trying to stop the bleeding

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I would be sorry, M/M, Mild Creepyness, but then I would be lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Akira can only sleep in one place anymore.





	and I'm just trying to stop the bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine got me hooked on Persona 5 and then I discovered that there was a tragic ship for it, so here I am, rubbing my little angst hands all over Akeshu. This was written at like, 4:30 in the morning when I couldn't sleep, and while I've edited it to _hopefully_ make more sense, if there are still any glaring errors, please let me know.

Akira knows deep down that he shouldn't be here. But in the long list of shit that he shouldn't have done, this honestly doesn't even rank.

He slips quietly through the remains of the Palace, making all the right jumps and squeezing around all the right corners until he's right where he wants to be.

The room where they left _him_.

Akechi’s body remains where they left it, slightly against the wall, his eyes open, staring out at the world with the sightless look of the dead. But Akira can't find it in him to be shocked by this, as he crosses the room quickly and drops down at Akechi's side. This isn't his first time back here and if he's being honest with himself, it won't be his last.

Akira lies down next to the body, his head finding its place on Akechi's unmoving chest, right where his heart should be beating, while his arms wind their way around the body, holding it close to him like he did on the few nights that they spent like this while Akechi was still alive. As Akira closes his eyes, finally feeling a small bit of peace from being near all he has left of Akechi, he makes a small plea in his head to whatever deity that is listening, that the next time he opens his eyes, it's in a place where Akechi's heart is beating the same as his.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @ bisexualvidals over on tumblr to watch me cry a lot about real people and fictional characters


End file.
